


Coisas que Daniel percebeu

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Daniel Jackson, Asexuality, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tinha treze anos quando percebeu que algo sobre ele era diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas que Daniel percebeu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Things that Daniel realized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097260) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Demorei exatamente um ano para terminar de escrever, mas finalmente está pronta. Tem uma parte (uma frase) que toca no que aconteceu com a Hathor, de forma bem leve, mas prossigam com cuidado. A ideia aqui é trabalhar com Daniel tanto como assexual como possivelmente grey-aro. Vagamente inspirada pelas minhas próprias experiências, mas não muito.

Daniel tinha treze anos quando percebeu que algo sobre ele era diferente.

Foi com essa idade que começou a perceber que não fazia a menor ideia do que seus colegas estavam falando. Enquanto não estava prestando atenção, todo mundo parecia ter desenvolvido um interesse que não conseguia entender. Seus colegas só falavam sobre como outras pessoas eram gostosas e sexy e outras palavras que tinha dificuldade de entender. Não parecia ser sobre beleza que falavam, não exatamente, e atraente não parecia significar a mesma coisa para ele do que para os outros. A essa altura já falava três idiomas e se interessava por linguística. Para ele, a palavra atração era como um termo estrangeiro para o qual não tinha tradução e era incapaz de compreender o conceito.

Usava o vocabulário que pegava de seus colegas sem entender o contexto. Pareciam haver regras não escritas que todas as outras pessoas sabiam. Imaginava que talvez fosse algo que se aprendesse com os pais, que talvez por isso ele fosse diferente. Alguns colegas se reuniam para olhar revistas que roubavam de seus pais. Foi convidado uma vez, só uma vez. Quando perguntou qual era a graça de olhar para fotos de mulheres nuas que pareciam não estar muito confortáveis com suas poses, foi rechaçado por seus colegas, que o xingaram de algumas palavras que conhecia, e outras que nunca tinha ouvido, mas todas queriam dizer a mesma coisa. Afinal, se mulheres não eram atraentes para ele, homens certamente deveriam ser, não é mesmo?

Daniel tinha quinze anos quando percebeu que havia uma falha na sua lógica.

Ainda que certamente não sentisse com relação a mulheres o que seus colegas homens pareciam sentir, também não sentia nada de especial em relação a homens. Na verdade, olhava para as pessoas da mesma forma, independente do gênero. Sabia o que era beleza, é claro, e também sabia apreciá-la nas pessoas. Só que todo mundo lhe dizia que estava apreciando isso do jeito errado, e ele não entendia como poderia haver um jeito errado de apreciar beleza.

Algumas pessoas eram como obras de arte, e olhava para elas da mesma forma que olhava para as fotos de artefatos egípcios pelos quais era apaixonado. Lindas, maravilhosas, e tudo o que queria fazer era ficar olhando para elas. E todo mundo parecia indicar que isso era o que estava fazendo de errado. “Você deveria, sabe, quer _fazer_ alguma coisa com elas.” Era uma frase que ouvia muito, e precisou de muito tempo antes de entender o que esse _fazer_ queria dizer.

Daniel tinha dezessete anos quando percebeu que não podia mudar.

O que quer que todo mundo esperasse que eventualmente acontecesse com ele, não parecia que iria acontecer. Ele aprendeu a aceitar isso, e com o tempo conseguiu se convencer de que não se importava com a opinião dos outros. Talvez isso não fosse tão verdadeiro quanto ele gostaria, mas era o bastante para aquele momento.

Ele ainda não tinha desistido de algum dia não se sentir tão deslocado, mas não iria fazer disso seu objetivo de vida.

Daniel tinha trinta anos quando percebeu que sua vida tinha chegado onde queria.

Não precisou nem pensar para decidir que estava disposto a arriscar a sua vida para explorar o inexplorado. Tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua vida o levou até aquele momento. E ao descobrir um novo planeta com tanto que poderia aprender, não teve outra escolha a não ser ficar para trás. Conhecimento por conhecimento, não importava que jamais seria capaz de repassar qualquer dessas informações para a Terra, precisava aprender tudo o que pudesse sobre aquelas pessoas e sua história.

Sha’re o ajudou nessa busca por conhecimento, e ele não poderia ser mais grato por ter conhecido ela. Pela primeira vez, uma relação romântica não o deixava desconfortável, e não o fazia sentir com que tivesse que se adaptar e agir como era esperado dele. Se pudesse ter vivido com ela, explorando a história do povo dela e aprendendo mais sobre a Terra no processo, pelo resto de seus dias, teria sido feliz. Infelizmente, o destino não foi tão gentil.

Daniel tinha trinta e dois anos quando percebeu que sua vida nunca poderia ser tão simples.

Em um piscar de olhos, perdeu sua esposa e o planeta que havia aprendido a chamar de lar. Seguir em busca de Sha’re, seguir desvendando os mistérios da galáxia, era sua única escolha. Sua missão era conduzida em parte pelo desejo de salvar Sha’re, em parte por querer ajudar o maior número de pessoas possível, e em parte por quer aprender sobre o maior número de culturas possível.

Não demorou muito para que se acostumasse com sua nova realidade. Em sua equipe encontrou uma nova família e finalmente sentiu que tinha encontrado seu lugar. Era como se todos os seus sentimentos de inadequação do passado não importassem mais. Com exceção de um terrível momento em que a violência perpetrada contra ele foi ignorada por ter sido realizada por uma por mulher considerada atraente, não teve atritos com seus colegas por causa de sua falta de interesse em relações sexuais, e apesar de em nenhum momento ter utilizado a fidelidade para com sua esposa para esse fim específico, era o que todos pareciam presumir ser a causa. Ele não se importava o bastante para questionar essa presunção.

Daniel estava morto quando percebeu que a ausência de atração não o incomodava.

Foi uma descoberta que foi quase descartada, entre tantas outras que teve enquanto estava ascendido. Quando descendeu, não se lembrava dessa realização, mas a sensação de paz que veio com ela permaneceu. Sua vida continuou como sempre foi, mas agora qualquer mínima parte de sua mente que uma vez considerou essa ausência como uma falha tinha desaparecido.

Até mesmo uma relação romântica não lhe parecia necessária, apesar de ter apreciado a que teve com Sha’re. Finalmente, havia aceitado algo sobre si, permitindo-se entregar-se completamente ao seu trabalho e à sua família encontrada, completamente livre da antiga inadequação. De tudo que aprendeu naquele período, não era o que teria escolhido preservar, mas era algo que apreciava saber da mesma forma.


End file.
